


Take Care Of Me

by chang_flamboyant



Series: Dangerous Touch and Tooth Rooting Smile [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nursery, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caretaker Sakusa, handjob, sick Atsumu, what should I put more they are just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: “I’m sick, Omi-omi.”“Take care of me.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Dangerous Touch and Tooth Rooting Smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Take Care Of Me

It’s unusual for Atsumu to feel lightheaded. He’s been scrunching his face trying to focus on his surroundings for a couple of times, but his brain refused to understand what was going on. He thinks it’s another dazing out day where he’s completely unable to process everything that happens all at once. He kept on making mistakes while tossing the balls, though he still can control it somehow. He failed to grasp what Hinata said about the quicks, and utterly slow in digesting Bokuto’s words about asking him what type of animal furry is. Atsumu wonders if he could make himself more foolish. 

He walks to the kitchen in his apartment and opens the fridge, initially wanting to make sandwich or jam bread, but now he’s sitting on his chair trying to figure out why the hell he has pickle in a jar and chocolate sauce on his hands, and no bread on top of it. Atsumu groans in dissatisfaction, banging his head to the wooden dinner table. What the actual fuck is happening to him? First he woke up and almost washed his face with toothpaste, now he’s one second away from eating pickles with chocolate. 

Just when Atsumu’s enigmatic mind tangled with silly questions, a man barges into the dinner room.

“Atsumu?” It’s Sakusa, his lover who’s been living together with him for quite a time. Sakusa’s voice shatters Atsumu’s incoherent train of thoughts. “Why are you sleeping while holding those foods?”

Atsumu raises his head, the skin of his forehead is dead red and an amused expression morphs into Sakusa’s face. “The hell with your forehead?”

“I don’t know. I feel so stupid today.”Atsumu sighs.

“You just realized it now?”

“Omi-kun I felt utterly dumb. Don’t even start it.” Atsumu’s voice sounded annoyed, but also wore out. Sakusa wants to tease him further but Atsumu looks like he has no energy to reply, and so he doesn’t. Instead, he moves closer to his man. “You good?”

“Damn, you’re burning.” Sakusa puts his forefinger on his forehead, feeling the unusual temperature.

Atsumu looks up to him, hands on his skin to feel it himself. “Am I?”

“Well, duh you’re obviously not.” Sakusa’s tone turned sarcastic“You have a fever, Tsumu!”

One second passed, two seconds of brief silence, three seconds of eyes meeting without a word being said.

“Oh!” Atsumu suddenly exclaims and Sakusa flinches.

“Fever!” He still sounds surprised. Sakusa frowns at the sight.

“So it's a fever!” Sakusa has never seen someone being so happy knowing they have a fever.

“Fever, hehe. So it’s a fever.” Atsumu starts to laugh and the other male feels the need to punch some sense to him. But he doesn’t want the germ on his fist.

“I’m calling a doctor.” Sakusa stands up, but before he’s able to leave, Atsumu grabs his wrist.

“No no. I have a fever, omi-kun.” Atsumu shakes his head.

“Yeah, I know?? That’s why I’m calling a doctor? Can’t believe you need a medical check up now.” Sakusa sees Atsumu grinning so wide. “...And the brain checks up too.”

“No, no, no.” Atsumu pulls him closer to himself. “I have a fever Omi-omi. I am sick. Take care of me.” The setter chuckles and placing Sakusa’s hand to his burning cheek. Oh god, Atsumu is so clingy. And this looks so horrible but Sakusa can withstand touching Atsumu. Sakusa blames his action, his idiotic grin, and his “ _take care of m_ e” for the sudden blush that appears on his face. “Annoying. Let’s go to your room.”

Sakusa rephrases his thoughts about Atsumu. That guy is not only clingy, he’s also ridiculously full of nonsense when he’s sick. This side of Atsumu is new to him, as the setter barely falls sick. Sakusa doesn’t even remember if Atsumu ever caught the flu. They said stupid people are immune to flu. That saying must be true. 

So the sight of clingy Atsumu with his big toothy smile, hand gripping on Sakusa’s tip of shirt, face red due to the fever, never flashed on his mind. But it’s happening now, right when Sakusa is placing a compress on his forehead. Sakusa can’t help but internally giggles when Atsumu eats messily as he tries to feed him the porridge he quickly cooked minutes ago.

Apparently, the fever is not really concerning, as its temperature only reached 38.5°C degrees. Sakusa knows it’s a low grade fever which wouldn’t mess up with the brain’s activity. But he’s currently doubting his knowledge looking at Atsumu behaves like a whole new (stupid) person. He’s a little worried that perhaps something is really happening with that guy’s brain cells. But seeing how Atsumu is able to answer all of his questions, though he’s a little late to process it, Sakusa probably overthinks it.

“Don’t leave.” Atsumu whines when Sakusa gets up to bring the emptied plate to the kitchen. His heart swells in adoration and Sakusa wants to record all of this and show it later to tease Atsumu when he picks on him.

“Just a minute, Tsumu. I’ll be back in a minute.” But Atsumu pouts and shakes his head. “No.”

“How about 30 seconds then?” Atsumu closes his eyes and scrunches his face. “No.”

“15? No? 10 seconds?” Sakusa chooses to play along.

“Mmm..kay..” Atsumu gives up. Sakusa pats his head. “I’ll be fast.”

It feels so corny that Sakusa cringes a little as he quickly walks toward the kitchen sink. He can’t believe a sick Atsumu would be a total cutiepie. A total _cringey_ cutiepie.

“Tsumu, go to sleep now.” though the younger actually views this moment as a revenge time for all the things Atsumu did to him these past few days, in the end Sakusa chose not to do anything equally dumb. He strokes Atsumu’s damp hair, hoping his man would feel drowsy afterward. Atsumu sneers, eyes turn into a thin line.

“Sleep with me?” Atsumu suggests, and Sakusa’s eyes widen. True that they’ve been dating for over a year, but their relationship is more like bickering partners, though it’s mostly Atsumu picking on Sakusa. In a few occasions Sakusa remembered there was a lot of sexual tension happening but both him and Atsumu would brush it off by laughing because of how awkward it felt. They makeout few times only when they’re drunk. So when a sick Atsumu asks a sober Sakusa to sleep together, Sakusa can’t hide his flushed face.

“Uhm no I..” Sakusa is confused about what proper response he should give.

“You don’t want to?” He had enough of Atsumu’s unexpected demand before, and now he has to deal with his cute puppy eyes too.

“Is it because I’m sick so you don’t want to sleep with me?” Atsumu jumps to a conclusion and his face shifts to a really sad expression that drives Sakusa into a panic state. A normal Sakusa would certainly say “Yes cause you disgust me.”, but he’s too lost at words now.

“No, no. Not like that Tsumu, that’s not the problem.” He quickly rectifies his words.

“So there’s no problem? Sleep here then.” Atsumu sets back and leaves a big space for Sakusa, patting the empty side. 

Atsumu is a determined person even when he’s sick. What can Sakusa do? Say no? He sighs in defeat. “Okay, I’ll sleep with you.” Sakusa crawls to Atsumu’s side. The latter hums in satisfaction. “Only until you fell asleep.”

“Mmmm.. you’re warm.” Atsumu hugs Sakusa as soon as he positioned himself. Sakusa’s heart thumping so loud when a hand looped around his waist. 

“You’re ugh… warmer.” with a face flushed with pink, he replies.

Atsumu shuts his eyes, begins to sleep peacefully. Sakusa, on the other side, failed to do the same. He squirms in discomfort, doesn’t know how to stop his heart from flip flopping inside his chest now that he’s literally inches away from Atsumu. He’s eyeing him shamelessly.

Atsumu’s eyelashes are short, but that’s what makes his eyeline bolder. Sakusa envies his clear, flawless skin, along with the chiseled jaw and firm looking cheekbones. He can understand why Atsumu has a lot of fangirls. Sakusa attentively looks at the pout lips that slightly pushed forward. A bit pale but still alluring, he doesn’t realize he bites his lips while staring at it.

Atsumu is one muscular guy, though Bokuto is obviously more built. The veins on Atsumu’s bare arms added perfection to his impeccable figure. Sakusa’s hand moves out of admiration to touch it. Later it trails from the forearm to Atsumu’s palm, threading it softly.

“Can’t sleep?” A voice interrupts his state of mind and Sakusa looks up.

“Not sleepy. Don’t worry I won’t leave you.” Says Sakusa. It’s not even 8 PM yet so of course his eyes refuse to close.

“What are you thinking, then?” Atsumu grins and takes Sakusa’s hand to his cheek, feeling the cold skin colliding with his burning one.

“Not much.. only you.” He hides himself in Atsumu’s chest. He hears the setter chuckles.

“What about me, omi-kun?” Atsumu’s voice is cheerful though he’s sick. Sakusa thinks he probably would forget any of this in the morning, so he answers. “About how ugly you are.”

Atsumu cups Sakusa’s face, pretends to be annoyed (or maybe he is, Sakusa couldn’t differentiate). “I don’t know an ugly person could make you stare at him so, so long.” Sakusa’s stomach turns into a knot. Is it possible that Atsumu was actually aware that Sakusa was staring at him intensely?

“It’s fascinating seeing it’s getting uglier so I can’t stop staring.” He replies, mockery conceals the lie. Atsumu positioned himself abruptly so he could face Sakusa.

“Really? Am I that ugly?” Atsumu questions him while invading Sakusa’s personal space. The close proximity makes Sakusa pull his head a bit. “Yeah.” He averts his eyes to the side, avoiding Atsumu.

“Like really _really_ ugly?” Atsumu pushes forward and his nose tip almost reaches Sakusa’s. The younger could feel the warmth radiating out his body, adding a weird sensation to the air Sakusa doesn’t want to admit. Is this man really sick? Why does his playfulness intensify? 

“Ugh, go away.” Sakusa stoops his head down, an urge of hiding himself emerges in the pit of his stomach.

“This ugly would go away if you kiss him.” Atsumu lifts his chin and Sakusa visibly flustered before his eyes.

“Kay, you’re not ugly. I am not going to kiss you, handsome.” Sakusa doesn’t know how the last word can escape from his throat. It holds a huge impact because Atsumu goes silent.

“Uhm, good night. Rest well.” Sakusa tugs the blanket on the bed to fully cover him. This is so embarrassing. 

“Hey, Kiyoomi..'' Atsumu's voice is low and raspy, addressing him quite differently, making Sakusa’s heart simultaneously skip a beat.

“What?” Muffled and unclear voice coming from beneath the blanket. Sakusa senses a hand gripping the cover and pulls it down. He resists at first but even a sick Atsumu is stronger than him.

“Hey look at me.” It’s a pledge, but it feels more like a command, causing Sakusa to slowly open his eyes when there’s no layer to hide him again.

“What now?” Sakusa furrows his brow, wearing his usual frown.

“You won’t kiss me?” Atsumu asks him back instead. Boy, Sakusa thanks himself for being able to hold on the need to scream and punch Atsumu.

“You’re sick.”

“I have a fever not a flu. It’s not contagious.”

“Still..” _Come on brain, produce some excuses,_ Sakusa desperately finds reasoning. 

“If you kiss me I would not bother your sleep.” Atsumu grins. Something is really wrong with this man’s brain. Though the elder teased him a lot, “ _bullied_ ” him and provoked Sakusa to the edge, he never even once being lovey-dovey, wanting to be kissed like this. Sakusa mentally curses at no one in particular to give him another headache.

“Silly.”

Atsumu whines out, “If omi-kun won’t kiss me I won’t sleep.” 

Sakusa gets goosebumps upon hearing it. “Tsumu, stop it.”

But Atsumu doesn’t comply. He repeats his sentence with a more overcute tone and Sakusa wants to bury himself.

“Kay, here’s your kiss.” Sakusa pecks on his cheek, hoping it would end the small quarrel they had. “Satisfied?” red splutters all over his face.

“I feel slightly better.” Atsumu curls a boyish smile. “But I asked for a kiss.”

“That was a kiss!” Sakusa raises his voice

“No it’s not.” Atsumu shrugs 

“It is!” He yells a little

“It’s not.” Atsumu calmly responds

“It is!”

“It is?”

“It’s not.” Gotcha, Sakusa answered it’s wrong.

“See? You know it’s not.” Atsumu has this victorious smile and Sakusa bites his tongue.

“You’re noisy.”

“Then I’ll be silent if you kiss me.” 

“Fine.” Sakusa couldn’t continue bearing with his teasing so he elevates his face and pecks on Atsumu’s lips. He’s planning to give a small peck, but a hand pushing his neck, deepening the kiss. 

“Tsu-” It’s a mistake to try to talk when you’re kissing. Atsumu’s tongue, hot and intoxicating, sweeps over Sakusa’s lips before it delves into the latter’s mouth. Sakusa melts, bones liquefying under the contact. This is supposed to feel gross, having a sick person Sakusa hates the most kissing him. The last time they kissed this passionate was when both were under the control of alcohol. But Sakusa is fully conscious right now, though he’s not sure if the latter is as sober as him. He gives in eventually, enjoying the kiss without complaining.

Atsumu snuggles closer, rubbing Sakusa’s cheek with his thumb before he pulls away slightly, his lips ghosting over the younger’s. “Please— take care of me,” He reiterates his words this afternoon, but this time his voice is darker, more vulnerable. When the younger’s eyes meet his lustful ones, something within Sakusa’s brain stops working.

“Okay..” Eyes fluttering shut, his hand rests on Atsumu’s waist, dragging him to cut all the leftover space between them.

Atsumu’s kiss is slow, hot (pun intended), and like a drug, addicting. Sakusa forgets he is supposed to act mad and disgusted, forgets that they’re supposed to sleep, forgets the possibility that Atsumu could be out of his mind. What’s keeping him on track is the man before him, savoring his lips and rubbing the back of his neck. He can’t understand why he let out such a lewd voice when Atsumu moves from kissing his lips to leaving a mark on his skin. The glistening beads of sweat streaming down Atsumu’s temple caused by the fever takes Sakusa’s breath away. He’s hot. Atsumu is already hot in normal circumstances. But a sick, sweaty Atsumu is twice hotter.

“Let me..” Sakusa pauses his sentence. It doesn’t look like it reached Atsumu so Sakusa lifts Atsumu’s face from his nape.

“Let me take care of you, Senpai.” 

Atsumu bites his lips at Sakusa’s abrupt respect. Sakusa kisses the long column of his throat, lightly sucking on his Adam apple. Sakusa wants to laugh when he catches the pleasure denoting Atsumu’s moan. But now is not the time. 

He intentionally sucks a bit hard on the junction of Atsumu’s neck, elicits a sexy groan that is stirring his gut. Sakusa’s hand roaming all over his body, touching sensitive places of his man. It feels wrong, making out when one of them is literally sick, but he tries to suppress that thought, focusing back on taking care of Atsumu. 

The thing that bothers him, though Atsumu does nothing but caresses his back while he’s the one working on the latter’s body, is that Sakusa feels like he’s the one getting aroused. His dick twitches involuntarily beneath the pants. He wonders if Atsumu is no different. 

“Omi-kun..” Atsumu’s voice is super low, it's sending shivers down his spine. 

“Yeah, senpai?”

“Let’s skip all the foreplay, I want to feel good.”

Sakusa can’t believe, despite still looking stupid, Atsumu is able to command him with serious tone. Oh my god what’s with _I want to feel good_. Sakusa holds his laugh on his stomach.

“Mmm..kay..” Sakusa’s hand works on the elder’s pants, slowly tugging them down. When was the last time they even see each other’s dick? It feels like forever. A cock springing out of the boxer, half hard but the precum already leaking out. Sakusa, though he’s definitely turned on, can’t help but question, is it possible to get horny when you’re sick? He snickers internally once again at the enigma. 

Sakusa breathes in and out, calming his nervous ass. _Atsumu Is hot, Atsumu is hot, Atsumu is hot._ He repeated these multiple times. You have no idea how bad Sakusa wants to guffaw at the perverted look passing on Atsumu’s face.

“Omi-kun..” Atsumu senses something off so he lifts Sakusa’s face, bringing it closer to his lips.

“What’s on your mind, nurse?” When the setter kisses him while asking, tone dangerously enraptured, Sakusa loses all those comedic things in his head. His blood runs to the lower part of his body, and he shudders upon the kiss, upon the roleplaying name Atsumu called him, upon the half opened eyes bore right through him.

“Nervous.. I’m sorry, senpai..”

Atsumu smirks on his lips,”There’s nothing to be nervous about, nurse~” It’s cringeworthy, especially when he blows a hot breath after finishing the _nurse_ part, but this time Sakusa lets it get over him. 

Sakusa knows that Atsumu can’t move that much, so he takes the lead to do the best thing that he could, fondling his length. Atsumu’s lips parts in pleasure as Sakusa strokes his dick faster. When Atsumu bites his moan, the younger sets a goal, he wants to hear more of it. 

So he lowers himself until Atsumu’s dick is right in front of his eyes. Sakusa breathes out slowly, before he sticks his tongue out, having his lips wrapping around the cock. Atsumu hisses loudly, curls his fingers around the soft locks of Sakusa when his boyfriend slowly makes his way to take his dick up to the base.

The cock is so warm, once again perhaps it’s because of the fever, and Sakusa feels like he wants the cock to be forever filling his mouth. Disgustingly so.

“Yer so good..” Atsumu’s voice pitches slightly high. “Fuck Omi-kun you’re taking me so deep!” Sakusa moaning when the tip of the dick hits the back of his throat, doesn’t fully understand why he’s the one feeling pleasured when he’s the one giving the blowjob. His eyes screwing shut, enjoying the shaft battling with his tongue. He bobs his head roughly for a few times and a strain of curse slipped past Atsumu’s lips.

“I’m close-” Atsumu arches his back, doesn’t even finish his words when he jerks toward Sakusa and shoots his cum down the latter’s throat. The younger one drinks it without saying anything. It’s salty and tastes weird but it’s damn hot and maybe Sakusa is surprisingly fine with it.

“Oh my god did you just-” Atsumu pulls Sakusa upward, seeing no trace of his release left. “You still can taste it if you want.” Sakusa smiles and pushes forward, kissing him. 

Atsumu frowns at the taste of himself, but Sakusa’s tongue quickly makes up for it. He sucks the elder’s wet muscle while opening his eyes, staring right to Atsumu. “You taste so bad, senpai.”

“Oh really?” Atsumu sneers, one hand trails down and grabs Sakusa’s painfully hard cock.

“You take a really good care of me, nurse.” He massages the cock from outside and Sakusa whimpers softly.

“Can you open up so I can show my gratitude?” Atsumu speaks on his ear in a teasing manner. Sakusa follows his demand and yanks his pants to his thighs.

“Lower,” Atsumu sweeps his hand across Sakusa’s thighs. The frustration pents up in the other male and he grows impatient, so he tugs it all down and tossed it to the floor. 

“Perfect.” Atsumu comments unnecessarily, biting Sakusa’s ear and scoots closer. “Turn around.” He talks in a soft tone that makes Sakusa feel loved, blissfully content. Sakusa thinks Atsumu would be a rough kind of man in the bed, speaks degradingly, forcing his partner to fully obey what he said (he’s sure has some wild imagination). But the way Atsumu makes sure he touches him prudently, holding Sakusa like he’s a fragile being, the younger is overwhelmed with the gentle side of him. 

“Tell me if it’s hurt.” Atsumu kisses his back when he trails down his hand to Sakusa’s ass. Sakusa nods in anticipation. He shivers in pleasure when a finger brushes against his hole. “Senpai, please..” laced with desperation, Sakusa wants Atsumu to shove his finger inside already.

“One..” Atsumu inserts his index finger and Sakusa croons, visibly jolts. “You okay, omi-kun?” a concerned voice alongside a tender pat on his hair come to the scene. 

“Continue..” Sakusa replies instead, and Atsumu does what he asked. 

“Tsumu, ahh-” He stammers when three fingers are already brushing the bundle of nerves inside. “Faster..” 

Atsumu prepares him in an amazingly compassionate way with minimal pain. Just when Sakusa thinks he couldn’t love him deeper, Atsumu proves him wrong. The setter takes a condom out of the drawer near the bed and a lube. He wears it and wet his dick before finally penetrating his shaft inside Sakusa. 

Thrusting while whispering praises to his ear, Sakusa’s heart flutters as though he’s about to burst. He couldn’t care less that perhaps Atsumu wouldn’t remember any of this when they wake up, that he will be back to his annoying, playful self, which certainly is far from the word gentle itself.

The bed squeaks violently when Atsumu’s movement gets rougher. His hand claps on Sakusa’s waist tightly, pounding into him deeply. It amazes Sakusa how the latter could get hard in no time when he already orgasmed before.

“Ahh..ahh.. senpai..Atsumu senpai..” A series of moan escapes Sakusa’s throat and filled the room. He turns his head and sloppily kisses Atsumu. Their tongue battling openly, fighting for dominance. Atsumu is supposed to look ridiculous with a falling compress from his forehead, but he’s not. He’s beyond hot and Sakusa can’t stop looking at him.

“Tsumu— I’m close-”

Right after his word, Atsumu sucks his tongue hard and pushes his dick really deep inside Sakusa. His hand pumping the younger’s dick to help him reach his orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhh….” Sakusa yells, his body twitch as a whole, arching forward when he releases his sperms against Atsumu’s palm. The setter cums hard the latex about to pop.

There’s brief silence, ragged breaths occupy the room. Sakusa turns around and looks up to Atsumu.

“You’re sick and I’m..” He struggles to deliver his speech, still grasping for the air. Atsumu scoots closer and seals his lips. “I’m asking for it, sorry.” 

They stare at each other’s eyes before letting out a small laugh.

“Don’t get sick again you stupid.” Sakusa hits him lightly, his gaze full of affection, frowning slightly.

“I want to be sick so you could always take care of me, nurse.” 

“Stop it, you’re gross.”

“You cummed in this gross man’s palm, nurse,”

“I said stop!”

“Anything for my nurse.” Atsumu presses another kiss to Sakusa’s burning cheek.

“You’re annoying.”

“But hot.”

Sakusa’s face flushed with red, can’t deny it. He spurts “Whatever.” before moving closer and placing himself on Atsumu’s chest. The setter laughs and tugs the blanket to cover them. They can’t even pay attention to the damp bed cover, nor to their exposed lower parts, too spent up to bat an eye. Minutes after drowsiness hits them, lead them to a happy, probably another wet dream full of bickering.

  
  
  



End file.
